


alone

by honkoliver



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Other, Past Abuse, Platonic Relationships, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkoliver/pseuds/honkoliver
Summary: tommy decides he needs to be alone, only to meet someone unexpected along the way.
Kudos: 19





	alone

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is my first fic on ao3 so for the love of god be nice. anyways, this is completely platonic and is in no way shipping tommy with anyone seeing as he's uncomfortable with it!! it's set during the current smp season and is also on wattpad under the username @/-honkoliver

"i can't do this anymore."

tommy muttered, staring at the blackstone on the ground.

"i can't keep being dead. i can't keep being the one in the middle."

at this point he was just saying anything that came to mind. anything that he felt despite tubbo silently standing next to him as if he wasn't real, inspecting him like he was a some sort of specimen.

"i need to be alone. i need to be away from everyone that's treating me like a fucking science project."

he fell silent at that, not expecting those to be the words to leave his mouth no matter how true they were. "i- i need to be alone?" he whispers underneath his breath to look over at tubbo, expecting him to have a response but the boy who used to be his best friend was just curiously staring him as if he hadn't just said that.

"tubbo? what the fuck man? you're supposed to be my best friend." tubbo continued to stare at him so tommy hurried down the stairs and away from tubbo, towards the dirt house he'd built and stayed in through numerous wars. before entering said house he took a stop at the one across the prime path and knocked on one of the doors.

moments later said door was opened by none other than connor who looked at him curiously when seeing that he was in a hurry. "you don't have to move out. let me get my things and the house is yours." tommy didn't wait for a reply before instead swiftly turning around and going back to his house.

the boy wasted no time with packing and messily packed weapons, blocks, torches, and and ender chest into his inventory. his hand shakily hovered over the stack of uncooked potatoes that sat in his chest before grabbing carrots and bread instead and letting out a shaky breath as he stepped out of his house.

"are you okay tommy?" tommy jumped and quickly turned around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "don't- don't touch me. please. i'm fine, connor just enjoy the house." he didn't stick around for the man's reply and instead began walking towards the remains of l'manburg, preparing to say goodbye to it one last time.

as he walked along the path and onto the glass that'd been used to stop the egg from spreading he ignored the feeling in his gut at the reminder of the egg and instead let out a sad laugh as he looked down at the remains of the country he'd loved. "goodbye l'manburg..." he muttered as he began walking in the direction of the docks. "you were a true friend."


End file.
